This disclosure relates to exchanging thermal energy and, more particularly, to thermal energy exchange within a turbomachine.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include at least a compression section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. Turbomachines may employ a geared architecture connecting the portions of the compression section to the turbine section.
During operation, compressed air from the compression section is mixed with fuel and combusted in the combustion section. The products of combustion are expanded to rotatably drive the turbine section. The rotating portions of the turbine section may rotatably power a generator, for example.
In some turbomachines, a fluid, such as water, is injected into the combustion section during operation. The fluid may augment power output and decrease nitrogen oxide emissions.